Summoned Love
by amanda2324
Summary: One-shot. Short, sweet, and to the point. Introducing a new shipping - MegaVenusshipping!


**Summoned Love**

He only saw it for a second. A reality second, but to him, it seemed like it was more than that. It was just enough time, though, for him to get a good look at Megaera, the spirit girl summoned using a Jupiter Djinn and a Mars Djinn. Felix stared at the girl, but as soon as he blinked, she was gone, and he found himself staring at the fallen creature that they had vanquished. Sheba and Jenna gave each other a high five, and petted their Djinns. "Nicely done, you two," Isaac spoke up, grinning at the two and giving them a thumbs up. "As to be expected, though, since you two and your Djinn are stronger than most creatures these days." Jenna flashed him a grin, pleased to have his praise. Felix said nothing, remaining silent, as always.

* * * * * * * * *

Felix stood up from his seat by the window, knowing the others were asleep. The moon light streamed into his bedroom, lighting his way to the door, but out in the hall, he was on his own. He tiptoed quietly through the house, once he reached the front door; he picked up a bag and put the rope over his shoulder, and walked outside. The village of Vault; where they had come to live after Vale's destruction. They were slowly rebuilding their village, but it would never be the same again. Felix crept through the small village, and up some dirt stairs, past the mayors' house, aware of the two creatures that followed him.

"Feeeeeeliiiixxxxx," one called out in a loud whisper, the Jupiter Djinn catching up with him, the Mars Djinn falling slightly behind. The Jupiter Djinn landed on his shoulder, panting, and when the Mars Djinn, Corona, caught up, Felix picked her up. "What do you need us for, Felix," Gust, the Jupiter Djinn, queried, trying to keep quiet as Felix approached the secret entrance to the Vault Cave. Felix remained silent, so the two Djinns grew quiet as well. Felix grabbed the stick of a torch, the flame quite small, but it lit up a decent amount of space.

"I'll make it brighter," Corona, volunteered, glowing an ethereal red as she concentrated her powers.

"No," Felix muttered, glancing at the Djinn. "Save your power." He made his way into the cavern, and came out a door that had a large button to their right, within a wall. Gust, wanting to be helpful, flew over to the button, but Felix put his hand in front of the button. "We're not going to be pressing that." Gust looked at him questioningly, but he turned and walked to the left of the door, and to a ledge. Suddenly, the bag under his arm started to move, and a Venus Djinn poked his head out.

"Well, that was… pleasant," Steel spoke, scratching his ear to straighten his fur. "So, now what?" Felix got down on his knee, his eyes narrowing.

"Gust, can you create an air pocket around us as we descend into the water?" The Jupiter Djinn nodded excitedly, but Corona seemed less enthusiastic about going into water – even with a barrier around them. Nodding, Felix readjusted his grip with Corona, and stood up as Gust hopped onto his shoulder. Felix stepped carefully onto the water with his right foot, it remained on the surface, and then he brought his other foot onto it. Dew, the Mercury Djinn, came up from the water, gurgling in concentration. As the Mercury Djinn allowed him to descend into the water, Gust maintained a bubble of air around them, Felix lending him some of his own Psynergy. When Felix's feet touched the solid bottom, he walked over to the wall, and used some more Psynergy "Reveal!"

The things the average mortal man could see became painted with grey, but before him was revealed a door – however, instead of black like most openings undisclosed when they used reveal, it was an ethereal blue, softly glowing from within. Felix walked into the room, leaving the water completely. Gust panted heavily, slightly drained from the use of his power. Dew appeared right next to Felix's right foot, breathing deeply.

"I will be ready for use again momentarily," she spoke up, watching Felix walk away from the door. He looked around at the beautiful sanctum, nearly surrounded by water, with a shrine statue covered in flowers at the further end, built into the wall, and gentle waterfalls at either side of it. The water flowed steadily and smoothly into the water below, the current following along the decently wide walkway. Felix walked to the center of the room, facing the shrine, and looked above it, to see a tablet, with a mirror above it that ran the whole length of the room, just at the top, meeting the ceiling. The ceiling was made of some sort of crystal, filtering any light to be blue when it came into this room.

"Gust, are you ready," Felix asked, setting Corona down beside him. Gust nodded, hopping down next to Corona. Dew rushed ahead of them, to the shrine, and used Douse to fill the empty basin with water, that sat at the very top. Instead of overflowing out of it, two semi-spouts lead the water up to the mirrors, and as soon as they touched, the mirrors shown an ethereal blue, darker than the usual blue theme of the room. The tablet beneath the mirror glowed with white light, the black words written in an ancient language seemingly popped out, but Felix did not bother to read them. Felix put his bag down and helped Steel get out of it, before tossing the material aside and stood up to full height. "Please stand back, Dew." The Mercury Djinn nodded, and obediently scurried away from the shrine, and stood behind him. Felix looked down at Gust and Corona, who stared up at him, waiting for the command. Felix looked at the shrine, and outstretched his hand, palm toward the shrine. "Summoning, Megaera!" Gust and Corona glowed as they concentrated their powers. The shrine glowed brightly, and then transformed shape into a door, and from that came a girl with short brown hair, a purple T-shirt and a short white skirt, and large black boots, carrying a sword in her hand. Her hazel eyes looked into his as she stopped a few feet in front of them.

"You have summoned me, master," she asked emotionlessly, and yet her voice sounded so sweet and gentle. Felix nodded, continuing to stare into her eyes. Did she remember him? "What is my masters bidding?" Felix narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I have something to ask of you."

"I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"Does the name… Yokaze, bring any memories to you?" She remained silent for a moment, her expression remaining without emotion.

"It was my name, before I became a spirit of calling." Felix nodded, stepping toward her and putting his hands on his chest.

"Do you remember me? I am Felix." Megaera nodded, almost without hesitation. "How… did this happen? How did you become a spirit?"

She hesitated, shifting her weight to her right foot. "The ends of the world are not really the ends. There are places beyond that, and I lived long enough after falling into the ocean that stormy day to see them. I washed up on the shore, guided by Boreas, and I appeared at the feet of Judgment and Thor. I became a spirit of calling at their command, or else I might have died."

Felix looked down at the floor, trying to contemplate all of this new information. The only friend he had in his travels with Saturos, Menardi and Alex, Yokaze, was found shortly after they had found him. She was lost into the ocean during a terrible storm on their way across the ocean, to start heading to Vale. He tried to go in after her, but Alex would not let him.

"I do remember everything of our time together, Felix, but it was forbidden to say anything unless I was asked. I did not think you would recognize me in this form…" Felix looked up at her, offered a small smile and he walked over to her, Steel following him. He tried to grab her hand, but his hand went right through hers, just as he expected. His expression became sad and thoughtful, looking at her.

"I do have something I'd like you to do," Felix stated as he knelt down and picked up Steel, and then stood up again. Megaera watched him, and when he handed Steel to her, she gazed at the Venus Djinn questioningly, but accepted the small creature into her arms. "Use him." She looked at him, frowning in puzzlement, but she looked down at the Djinn.

"Just cry out, 'Steel' and concentrate Psynergy into me," the Venus Djinn instructed. "Then it will be like an unknown force is taking over you, but don't worry." Megaera nodded, placed him on the floor beside her feet. Felix stepped back as she began to concentrate her Psynergy, and then cried out, "Steel!" The Venus Djinn purred and chirped as it began to glow, and it jumped up and down. Megaera gripped her sword tightly stepping towards him she tossed it aside, stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. She felt some of his life force drain into her, but she knew it would just dissipate.

"Dew, revive a downed ally." Megaera looked at the Mercury Djinn, and then at Felix questioningly. Dew chirped excitedly, glowing and purring as she concentrated her Psynergy. A sphere of ethereal blue light appeared above Megaera, and then from it jumped a beam of light, feeding Megaera even more life force. She felt someone grabbing her hand, and looked at it, seeing Felix's hand gently gripping hers. She looked up at him, as he gave her a small smile. "I'm not sure if it's permanent…" Megaera smiled, the girl he remembered finally coming back into being. Felix wrapped his arms around her in a hug, Megaera throwing her arms around his neck, the two kissed.

Steel sniffed, tears appearing in his eyes. "Oh, joy… so beautiful… so happy!" Dew giggled, nudging him and sighing, watching the two humans embrace each other.


End file.
